Aspholio & Elysio: Hell's Swords
by neverbetagainstannabeth
Summary: While Nico was driving the subway, he met Liliana But she got many secrets and a god(dess) hides something too. Can he discover them? And can he help her? Read and find out!


****_So this is my first story here, so please review!_

**Aspholio and Elysio**  
**Chapter1**  
Nico's P.O.V:  
After the war I tried to live normal, but what's normal in a demigods life? Monsters. What would we do without them? Maybe finally living a peaceful life.

I had my sword with me and heard music trough my new and black beats. I loved them. Since I had to drive a long time, I closed my eyes and... A girl tripped over something and fell down in front of me.

But she wasn't like other girls: She wore tight jeans and a black shirt with holes in it which you could see trough a orange shirt with the title:"The most damaged people are the wisest." She had blond hair and blue/green eyes such like Percy's.

This was one of the weird things: she looked like a child of my best friend Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase! The other thing was she wore two belts with swords on: one as black as mine and the other looked like Anakylismos. Both weapons against mosters. But I never had seen her at camp!

Liliana's P.O.V (**A.N**.: That's her name by the way)  
Shit, shit, shit! That didn't went as I planned it! One moment I was trying to steal the beauty case from the monsters and later I was fleeing. Oh gods! For what are monsters needing a beauty case?! Okay, it's from Aphrodite, but as ugly as they are even the goddess of love couldn't fix them!

I just got into the subway, as I tripped over a bag and fell down in front this boy and that was so embarrassing, because he was not a normal cute guy, he was really cute, adorable and in a way hot too. With his hair as black as the night, olive dark skin, wonderful brown eyes and... a sword as black as my Aspholio. "I..I'm s..s..sorry!" When I'm fighting against monsters I'm very brave. But when it comes to talking to a cute boy I'm helpless. "It's okay! You have there nice swords." Oh my crackers, he saw them, that means he is a demigod too! I have to flee now! "Bye! Nice to meet you." I ran down the train. "Hey, wait!", he shouts and follows me. "Who are you? I've never saw at the camp."

Ahh shit, that's so unfair! He's hot and I'm not allowed to talk to other demigods!

Liliana's P.O.V  
Oh crackers!

Why is he following me? He shouldn't that would be better for him! I ran up the gate to the stairs, as I was not anymore in the underground everything was better, because now I could hide between the people. Why do I flee? Because I'm not allowed to talk to other demigods, that's one of the rules from the gods.

Why do the gods have rules for me? Because I was working for them! I was doing jobs for them, most the ones which they don't want that their children are doing them. I didn't know who my parents are, I only knew one of them was godly, but the god couldn't or didn't want to tell me who my godly parent is. Oh by the gods he was too near. I should hurry up! I turned into the next street and thought I got rid off him.

" There you are!" Shit. He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. I could hardly breath and think, because we saw each other face to face. Gods, he is so handsome!

"Why did you flee?"

"P..P..Please let me go you don't understand this!"

Nico's P.O.V

I saw fear in her big green eyes. "Please!"

"When somebody threatens you, I can help you! I'm a demigod too!" With her scars and the weapons she didn't look like somebody who would fear someone. But I still worried about her. I didn't know why I cared so much for her, but...

"Nico? What in Tartarus are you doing?!" Was that Percy? I turned my head just for a second to him and, shit, she was gone.

"What do you wanted to do with her?!", asked Annabeth.

"First, that was not what it looked like!"

"Then what was it?"

"Didn't you see her? She is a demigod, she looks like a child of you both and I think she got big problems!", I explained.

"Maybe with you?" Annabeth laughed and Percy smirked.

"Come on, let's go home!", he said.


End file.
